Vampire
Class Name: Vampire Class Intro: Vampires from Netherwind Fort are proficient in controlling their strength and casting spells, and are competent for different situations thanks to their strong healing ability and various single enhancements. Just because of their excellent assisting ability and massive damage, they play an indispensable role in a group. Available Armor/Weapon: Common Equipment: Equipment for assassins and mages Weapon: Claws Special Skill: Counter Hit Vampires have a chance to deal damage to the opponent when being attacked. Promoted Class: Count of Night, Undead Warlock Class Skill: Rip: Bites the opponent with sharp teeth, causing 20 damage. 10% chance to activate. Active Skill Cure: The vampire’s unique physique allows you to cure your wound more quickly in combat. Has a 5% chance to store your HP by 1% in combat. Secondary Skill 1. Restores a certain proportion of your max HP 2. There is a chance to activate when the attack hits the target. Dreadful Curse: A curse that frightens the opponent to reduce its hit rate by 20% for 10 sec. 10% chance to activate. Secondary Skill Activates when the attack hits the target, reduces the target’s hit rate. Bat Strike (Required Level 5 Rip): Drives a group of bats to attack the opponent, causing 20 damage. 10% chance to activate. Active Skill Blood Fog (Required Level 5 Cure): After successfully dealing damage, turns the opponent’s blood into your shield to absorb damage, which is equal to 15% of the damage you dealt just now. 10% chance to activate. Lasts 10 sec. Passive Skill 1. After the skill is activated, gives a shield to yourself, the shield value = 15% of the attack damage 2. When you suffer damage, the shield value will be deducted first. If the shield value is deducted to 0, your HP will be reduced. Pervious Curse (Required Level 5 Dreadful Curse): Weakens the opponent and increases damage it suffers by 20%. 10% chance to activate. Lasts 10 sec. Secondary Skill Reinforced Injury: Increases the vampire’s direct damage by 9% Passive Skill Greed '''(Required Level 6 Bat Strike): Your thirst for blood increases your HP and shield restored by skills in combat by 10%. Passive Skill Affects all HP recovery skills and shield skills of the vampire, including Cure and Blood Fog. '''Piercing Strike (Required Level 6 Bat Strike and Level 6 Blood Fog): Deals piercing damage to the opponent, causing it lose 10 HP every 3 sec. 10% chance to activate. Active Skill Chaotic Curse '''(Required Level 6 Blood Fog and Level 6 Pervious Curse): Generates chaos by confusing the opponent, reducing damage dealt by the opponent by 30% for 10 sec. 10% chance to activate. Secondary Skill '''Illusory Body (Required Level 6 Pervious Curse): The opponent is likely to be bitten by bats when launching attacks and lose 10 HP every sec. 10% chance to activate. The counterattack damage caused by bats is 60% of that caused by the Bat Strike skill. Secondary Skill 1. To be activated when being attacked 2. The caused damage includes direct damage (60% of damage caused by Bat Strike) and extra DOT damage. Curse Augment: Prolongs the curse time for the target by 5 sec and increases the activation chance of Pervious Curse by 5%. Passive Skill Effective to all curse skills, including Dreadful Curse, Pervious Curse, Chaotic Curse, Resentful Curse and Weakening Curse. Vampire Embrace I/II/II (Required Level 7 Greed): You have a 30% chance to absorb 30% of the deducted HP when you are under critical hit, armor ignore strike or combo strike. Passive Skill Arrogant Strike (Required Level 7 Piercing Strike): Your arrogance has a chance to bring you a conceited state after successfully dealing damage to your opponent, increasing all stats by 15% for 12 sec. 10% chance to activate. Secondary Skill Resentful Curse (Required Level 7 Chaotic Curse): Makes your opponent filled with resentment and turn to another target (If you are the only one in combat, makes the opponent receive 30% of the damage it deals with every hit). 5% chance to activate. Lasts 15 sec. Secondary Skill Besides the vampire, if there are other players on the same side, the opponent won’t aim at the vampire after the skill is activated. If only the vampire is there, the opponent will receive 30% of the damage it causes, but the vampire will suffer 100% damage after the skill is activated. Premonition I/II/III (Required Level 7 Illusory Body): You have a 30% chance to dodge in advance when you are under critical hit, armor ignore strike or combo strike. Passive Skill Severe Injury: Increases the activation chance of all your strike skills by 5% and damage by 15%. Passive Skill All strike skills include Bat Strike, Piercing Strike, Arrogant Strike and Devastating Strike Eternal Will: Has a 10% chance to make all your common attacks additionally reduce the opponent’s HP by 20 within 3 sec. Lasts 6 Sec. Secondary Skill Strangle: Strangles the opponent ruthlessly. Has a 10% chance to increase this attack’s damage by 30%. Secondary Skill Undead Army: Summons a group of bats and undead creatures to fight for you by using eternal power, dealing (Agility/2) damage to the opponent every time. 10% chance to activate. Lasts 40 sec. Active Skill B'leeding': Increases the effective time of all your HP reduction skills by 6 sec and enhances their effects by 25%. Passive Skill Blood Fog Shroud: Increases the absorption amount of your Blood Fog by 20% and the activation chance of Blood Fog and Illusory Body by 4%. Passive Skill Savage Nature: Loses control of your unconscious thirst for blood and transfers 6% defense into agility. It is the max transfer rate. Passive Skill Devastating Strike '''(Required Level 8 Arrogant Strike): Gives a destructive blow to the opponent, causing 220 damage. 10% chance to activate. 30% chance to additionally reduce the opponent’s HP by 30 within 3 sec. Active Skill '''Weakening Curse (Required Level 8 Resentful Curse): Curses the opponent falling into the lapse of time, reducing all stats of the opponent by 20% for 10 sec. 15% chance to activate. Secondary Skill To be activated when being hit Count’s Ambition: Breaks the bondage of thinking and accumulates all bleeding and HP absorbing effects during the skill’s effective time. Restores 30% of HP you have absorbed when your HP reduces to 0. 10% chance to activate, but can only be activated once. Passive Skill 1. Records and accumulates all bleeding and HP absorbing effects 2. When your HP reduces to 0, you won’t die, but your HP will be restored once. Class Background: In 664 (StilLand Calendar), the war with Comte de Kermit had ended 5 years ago. Glancer Kingdom had already stopped searching Netherwind Fort for survivals, but focused on the remote Orcter Battlefiled. When their fight against Chaotic Orcs was heating up, an emergent report from Thunderclap Keep drew all attention back to Netherwind Fort. The report was written by Brigadier General Philo, the commander of Thunderclap Keep, saying sentinels discovered Netherwind Fort seemingly returned to life and various man-made indications were left around the fort, for example, the special-laid dais, scratched tree trunks, blood-drained beast corpses. All of those could be seen as an omen of the revival of the dead. This report did give Alliance Council a sick headache and the faraway Orcter also engulfed the alliance forces without stop. As desperate Phio Alliance threw all its forces into the Orcter Battlefield, if Comte de Kermit came to life again at that time, the kingdom would be easily torn into pieces with very weak defense. Rumors about Netherwind Fort were flying everywhere for a moment, which made all citizens uneasy. When people felt completely out of their depth, friendly golden dragons gave a helping hand. After discussion, Guide Delasus was willing to go deep into Netherwind Fort and investigate the whole thing. Half a month passed, the long-awaited golden envoy Delasus came back to Thunderclap Keep and met Phio Alliance together with a mysterious person wearing a black coat. However, anxious people didn’t pay attention to the black man. According to Guide Delasus’ investigation, Comte de Kermit was thoroughly destroyed in the war 5 years ago, having no chance to revive. However, the undead forces under the control of him scattered about Netherwind Fort. Even holy golden dragons couldn’t drive them away. More frighteningly, a race with extraordinary power rose silently within the five passed years. In the dark and decadent area, soldiers under the command of Comte finally shook off control and regained freedom, but they were changed completely by the power of the dead. They had sharp teeth and claws, deathly pale skin, leather-like body, an uncontrollable desire for blood and inner restless destructive power. Since they lost the protection of Comte, they lost the ability to resist Holy Light, as well. At first, most of reviving soldiers couldn’t endure the primitive desire from the bottom of their hearts, so they degenerated into masters of night just in order to evade light. Fortunately, a few of them stayed reasonable and gradually learnt how to control their desire and accept sunshine. Nevertheless, they still needed to suck blood to maintain life, so they formed a special group and called themselves vampires. Under the lead of their first sheikh, they staved off the threat from both degenerate fellows and Thunderclap Keep until they were discovered by Delasus. It turned out that the black man accompanying Delasus was just the sheikh of the vampire race called Mica Lucia. She had all characteristics of the vampire race, such as long white hair and pale skin. Equipping black armor, she looked charming and showed an unyielding expression from her eyes. Perhaps that was the reason why she and her people could put through all sufferings and hold up till now. At last, with the aid of Delasus, the vampire race agreed to help Phio Alliance battle against Chaotic Orcs, but Phio Alliance must admit the existence of the vampire race and promised not to launch attacks on vampires. In 664 (StilLand Calendar), the vampire race, a new force from Netherwind Fort swore to conquer Chaotic Orcs with Phio Alliance. They would fight for light and freedom with the power of the dead. Weapons: Vampires’ Weapons